


Pro e Contro di una serata alcolica

by donutgladiator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Roommates AU! che vede protagonisti Shiro e Keith  alle prese con una festa, bisticci e troppo alcool che scorre nelle loro vene.





	Pro e Contro di una serata alcolica

_Il primo bicchiere è per la sete;_  
_il secondo, per la gioia,_  
_il terzo, per il piacere;_  
_il quarto, per la follia._  
_(Apuleio)_

**-Beviamo Shiro!-**

Il ragazzo mise le mani avanti, cercando di rifiutare l’offerta, ma il cubano era così insistente che si ritrovò in pochi istanti con un bicchierino di tequila che si alzava verso l’alto, lui che faceva un verso strano per assecondare l’amico e poi il liquido che svaniva tra le sue labbra in meno di due secondi, incendiandogli la gola. Il sale e il limone condirono il tutto, lasciandogli un sapore che, in fin dei conti, non gli piaceva affatto.

Era quasi al limite della sopportazione. Non si sentiva particolarmente in forma in quel momento e sapeva anche da solo che aveva forse un po’ esagerato quella sera tra alcool vario. Il fatto che Lance ora stava passando tra tutti gli ospiti distribuendo shot non era proprio una soluzione che lo entusiasmava. A lui sarebbero bastati pochi altri bicchieri e la ragione sarebbe completamente svanita.

Non aveva ancora capito perché Lance insistesse nel far bere tutti, autoproclamandosi versatore di shot ufficiale; così come era ancora un mistero come facesse l’altro a reggerli così bene nonostante il corpo esile.

Il cubano era quello che aveva bevuto più di tutti gli ospiti della serata e ancora lo faceva, come se riempisse il bicchiere di sola acqua.

Lo guardò dubbioso per un istante, cancellando subito il pensiero che potesse farlo davvero, lo conosceva ormai troppo bene per pensarlo davvero.

Un boato di eccitazione si levò dagli altri amici e il bicchierino fu di nuovo pieno.

**-Brindiamo Shiro!-** urlò Allura, calcando ancora di più il proprio accento a causa dell’alcool che le stava scorrendo nelle vene. La ragazza stava partecipando a uno scambio culturale nella loro stessa università e, tra le altre cose, colei che quella sera stavano festeggiando, essendo il suo compleanno.

Anche se la sua espressione era accigliata e un sospirò gli sfuggì dalle labbra, il liquido ambrato scese di nuovo lungo la sua gola, non potendo rifiutare l’invito.

Dentro di lui però sapeva che non aveva più l’età per bere così tanto, il problema era che non riusciva a dire di no.

Con lo sguardo cercò la capigliatura scura del suo coinquilino per avere un aiuto all’infinito riempirsi di quel bicchiere, ma il ragazzo era come perso, tra tutti gli altri ragazzi dell’università che avevano avuto la brillante idea di invitare nel loro appartamento.

Brillante idea avevano avuto, non c’era sufficiente spazio per due persone, figuriamoci per una ventina di ragazzi pronti a fare baldoria e confusione fino alle due del mattino.

O almeno in cuor suo sperava se ne andassero per un certo orario, anche se non sarebbe stata la prima volta che cui alcuni di loro rimanevano accampati nel loro appartamento.

Per fortuna era riuscito ad arginare il numero dei partecipanti e soprattutto non coinvolgere il corpo docente. Già immaginava il professor Coran che improvvisava uno spogliarello sul tavolo dopo aver bevuto un bicchiere di troppo e il professor Zarkon che urlava a squarciagola di smetterla di rendersi ridicolo.

Per non parlare di Slav, il loro professore ucraino, che parlava anche da sobrio di un mondo tutto suo fatto di realtà alternative e probabilità.

Solo il fatto di immaginare certe cose doveva dirla lunga del suo stato di sobrietà.

**-Ya-hoooo!-** Lance, il più scatenato della casa, non la smetteva di ondeggiare verso gli ospiti, con la sua bottiglia di tequila attaccata alla cintura – in una fondina improvvisata – e versare shot a chiunque avesse le mani vuote.

Quello era ormai diventato il suo nuovo compito della vita: fare in modo che tutti avessero qualcosa da bere e che si divertissero.

Se non volevi bere… beh, dire di no a Lance era praticamente impossibile, era così tenace che dovevi per forza farlo e non c’erano altre opzioni disponibili a meno che non fossi astemio.

Ma lì dentro di astemi ce n’erano ben pochi.

Anzi, in realtà una sola ragazza lo era. Shiro incrociò lo sguardo di Pidge e le fece capire tutta la sua disperazione in un’occhiata.

La ragazza accennò a un sorriso e poi indicò il fratello, a pochi metri da lei, avvicinandosi a Lance, forse speranzosa di farlo calmare almeno un pochino.

Shiro si voltò verso Matt incrociando i loro sguardi, supplicandolo di fare qualcosa per la situazione spinosa in cui si trovava, e gli scappò un verso disperato quando si accorse che il bicchierino era di nuovo pieno. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, sperando di tergiversare il più possibile con il liquido tentò di allontanarsi da Lance avvicinandosi all’amico, cercando di passargli il bicchierino senza però avere successo, rimanendo con l’oggetto scomodo in mano e una faccia avvilita.

Il problema era che Matt aveva il suo stesso sguardo.

**-Non ce la faccio più a bere Shiro, se mi cedi anche il tuo bicchiere c’è il rischio che inizi a seguire Lance nel versare shot a tutti, probabilmente mezzo nudo e a ritmo latino.-** disse l’altro, sorridendogli per cercare di far forza all’altro.

Shiro rise e poggiò il bicchierino pieno su una mensola, abbandonandolo; conosceva bene Matt e sapeva che sarebbe stato capacissimo di farlo.

E sapeva anche che Lance avrebbe adorato vederlo in una simile situazione.

**-Ripetimi come mai abbiamo deciso di fare una festa.-** chiese, guardandosi intorno, ancora alla ricerca di qualcuno in particolare.

**-È il compleanno di Allura, volevamo farle una sorpresa.-** rispose Matt, alzando le spalle e bevendo il proprio shot a piccoli sorsi.

**-Giusto… ricordami la prossima volta di prenderle semplicemente un regalo più grande.-**

Matt rise e gli batté una mano sulla schiena, in segno d’approvazione.

Il ragazzo era uno dei suoi più cari amici, si erano incontrati al liceo e da allora erano diventati amici, avevano poi proseguito gli studi insieme ed entrambi avevano vinto un bando per un dottorato di ricerca nell’università che avevano frequentato, specializzandosi in diversi campi dell’ingegneria.

Matt era anche stato il primo ragazzo con cui avesse avuto quella che era sembrata per alcuni mesi una relazione, ai tempi del college, quando avevano deciso di tentare nuove esperienze.

Alla fine uno aveva deciso che il corpo femminile lo attirava molto di più e l’altro per il contrario.

Forse non era finita bene per loro come coppia ma ora la situazione soddisfaceva entrambi e avere Matt come amico e confidente era per Shiro uno dei pilastri più importanti nella sua vita.

**-Lance per l’amor del cielo, smettila di agitare le chiappe.-** sbottò Pidge, mentre, come ipnotizzata, cercava di distogliere lo sguardo da lui, fallendo miseramente.

**-Oh oh. Qualcuno vuole una fetta di Lance?-** domandò il ragazzo sarcastico alzando le sopracciglia in un’espressione d’ammiccamento verso la ragazza più giovane, che per tutta risposta gli tirò un pugno che avrebbe dovuto essere amichevole - anche se Lance accusò il colpo – aggiungendo qualcosa che Shiro non capì bene ma che lo fece sorridere.

**-Io mi farei volentieri un’altra fetta di ciambellone.-** disse Hunk, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso il tavolo con il cibo, che era stato meno intaccato rispetto l’alcool.

Lance lo prese per un braccio e sorrise, trascinandolo verso il tavolo degli alcolici, urlando qualcosa che Shiro non sentì per niente ma che non doveva essere particolarmente interessante, perché la faccia di Hunk era tutto un programma.

Forse aveva finito la bottiglia con cui continuava a riempire i bicchieri di tutti e aveva bisogno di un nuovo liquido da propinare agli ospiti. Sperava che almeno riuscisse a trovare qualcosa con gli stessi gradi della Tequila di prima.

Altrimenti avrebbe dovuto ripulire tutto il soggiorno dal vomito dei suoi ospiti.

E al momento la cosa non gli andava neanche un po’.

Nel mentre che la situazione Lance era arginata grazie al controllo da parte di Hunk e Pidge, che sperava riuscissero a fermare eventuali sue azioni di pazzia e aggiungendo il fatto che Matt aveva trovato in Allura una compagnia ben più interessante rispetto la propria, Shiro decise di andare alla ricerca del suo coinquilino, che non vedeva da più di un’ora.

Si fece quindi spazio tra una coppia di ragazze che non aveva mai visto, superò il tavolo pieno di cibo, si affacciò in cucina e riconobbe la capigliatura scura e ribelle di Keith in lontananza.

Stava parlando con Lotor e sorrideva.

Lo fissò incredulo per qualche secondo.

Era raro vedere Keith sorridere e lui era convinto di essere uno dei pochi che riusciva nella missione che Lance definiva come “impossibile”, di solito aggiungendo altre parole poco carine nei confronti di Keith, per chissà quale motivo, diventato la sua nemesi fin dai primi giorni all’università.

Shiro scosse la testa da quei pensieri inutili e si focalizzò su l’altro e quel suo sorriso.

Ogni volta che gli sorrideva, lui si trovava a sorridere a sua volta, grato che il ragazzo lo facesse, ma quella volta il sorriso non gli era spuntato sulle labbra.

Anzi, probabilmente aveva un’espressione tutt’altro che allegra.

Era vero che non si conoscevano da una vita come con Matt, ma aveva capito sin dall’inizio che il suo coinquilino era la tipica persona che si fidava poco degli altri e lui aveva sempre cercato di essere qualcuno su cui il più giovane poteva contare.

Da quando avevano iniziato quella convivenza e dopo aver scoperto di andare nella stessa università, erano diventati grandi amici e Keith si era aperto con lui più di quando avesse mai fatto con qualcun altro.

Almeno, questo era quello che gli aveva detto.

Da quanto tempo però era diventato così socievole con quel damerino?

Keith stringeva nervosamente la mano attorno al bicchiere di plastica e parlava con Lotor, le guance erano leggermente imporporate e abbassava lo sguardo se incontrava gli occhi chiari dell’altro ragazzo.

La gelosia affiorò improvvisa tra i pensieri di Shiro.

Un sentimento che aveva sperimentato più volte ma che unito al tasso alcolico che aveva in corpo, era forse dieci volte più potente e incalzante del normale. Sapeva che se avesse avuto meno autocontrollo si sarebbe fiondato tra i due, portando Keith via dall’altro.

E ringraziava che l’alcool non gli avesse completamente invaso il cervello, perché era certo che un simile comportamento non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

 

**-Non vedo bicchieri tra le vostre mani!-**

Lance sbucò dal nulla, allungando ai ragazzi un bicchierino che fu preso da Keith dopo un iniziale tentennamento. Però Lance non accettava mai rifiuti. Da nessuno.

Specialmente dalla sua nemesi.

**-Lance, dai, basta versare da bere a tutti.-** si intromise Shiro, approfittando della situazione per avvicinarsi ai due, togliendo il bicchierino dalle mani di Keith, bevendolo tutto di un fiato, sperando che in qualche modo gli facesse sparire il senso di gelosia che aveva provato poco prima o forse che lo liberasse da quello stupido autocontrollo.

Con le emozioni in subbuglio, l’alcool nelle vene e la pazienza sempre più flebile, sentiva che o Keith si allontanava volontariamente da Lotor o in qualche modo lo avrebbe allontanato lui.

**-Ehi! L’avrei bevuto quello.-** sussurrò Keith, borbottando infastidito. Si vedeva chiaramente che anche l’altro aveva avuto la sua dose di shot, perché le guance arrossate e gli occhi lucidi erano chiaramente collegati al troppo bere.

Shiro si maledì mentalmente per non aver tenuto d’occhio l’altro, sapeva perfettamente come reagiva se beveva troppo alcool e il “troppo” di Keith era decisamente inferiore al proprio. Dopo aver pensato quello, realizzò che una parte di lui trattava il più giovane come se fosse un bambino sotto la sua ala protettrice.

Forse a causa dell’infanzia di Keith si sentiva in qualche modo responsabile per la sua incolumità.

**-Keith, ne hai già bevuti troppi, dovresti smettere.-** il problema, era che anche capendo che gli stava troppo addosso, non poteva smettere di preoccuparsi per lui.

Il ragazzo lo guardò infastidito da quella uscita, aggrottando le sopracciglia, irritato dal tono troppo severo del più grande.

**-Scusa mamma, hai ragione. Non berrò più-**

Lance scoppiò a ridere e diede una gomitata complice a Keith passandogli un altro bicchierino pieno che questa volta il ragazzo riuscì a bere prima che Shiro potesse reagire e toglierglielo dalle mani, facendolo proprio a sfregio nei confronti dell’altro.

**-Devo farti bere più spesso, sei divertente quando ti apri un po’ e parli come una persona normale.-** ridacchiò il cubano, riempiendogli di nuovo il bicchiere e facendo un brindisi con la bottiglia, per poi attaccarsi ad essa e prenderne un lungo sorso.

Keith sorrise all’altro e poi bevve di nuovo dal bicchierino che aveva in mano, per poi infilarlo, vuoto, in quello che gli aveva preso poco prima l’altro, in un gesto di sfida che lasciò gli altri sbigottiti, primo fra tutti, Shiro.

**-Come vedi, non ho problemi a bere ancora, Shiro.-** disse, passando una mano ai lati delle labbra, in un involontario movimento sensuale, che Shiro seguì con anche troppo interesse.

Lanciò poi uno sguardo di intenso fastidio a Lotor, come se sospettasse che ci fosse lui dietro a quel comportamento strafottente.

**-Fa come vuoi… parlare con te in queste condizioni è inutile, non ragioni più col cervello.-** sussurrò Shiro, sperando che la musica alta coprisse la sua ultima frase e voltandosi verso Allura, arrivata per vedere se fosse tutto a posto. Lei allungò una mano verso di lui, ma la voce di Keith arrivò prima che potesse dirgli qualsiasi cosa.

**-E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?-** domandò, irritato. A Keith non piacevano insinuazioni di quel tipo e se c’era una cosa che odiava, erano le persone che lanciavano sentenze senza sapere cosa effettivamente stessero dicendo.

**-Che non mi ascolti quando sei sobrio, figuriamoci da ubriaco.-** esplose il più grande, non riuscendo più a trattenersi, voltandosi verso di lui.

**-Non sono ubriaco!-**

**-Non sei tanto convincente se parli strascicando le parole...-** cosa che faceva in maniera anche troppo carina per i suoi gusti, ma che evitò di aggiungere nella sua ramanzina, per mantenere un tono serio.

Gli altri due ragazzi, comprendendo che la situazione non sarebbe finita in maniera positiva, si fecero piccoli e cercarono in qualche modo di svignarsela prima che uno dei due avesse la brillante idea di metterli in mezzo a quel litigio.

Keith e Shiro che litigavano volevano dire solo guai, soprattutto perché nessuno li aveva mai visti in una simile situazione e sicuramente di cose per cui farlo, vivendo insieme, erano pieni.

Allura, che non aveva ancora ben chiara cosa potessero effettivamente fare quei due in una simile situazione, si intromise, di nuovo sorridente, cercando di rasserenare gli animi, come suo solito: **-Dai ragazzi, non è il caso di litigare adesso…-**

**-Non stiamo litigando!-** urlarono i due all’unisono.

La ragazza, intimorita dal tono, lasciò cadere tutti i buoni propositi e indietreggiò, stringendosi al suo connazionale e sperando che in qualche modo la situazione scemasse da sola o che uno dei due fosse abbastanza maturo da lasciarla cadere.

**-Non ho bisogno di te che mi controlli a vista, ho il pieno controllo della situazione.-** disse Keith, prendendo la bottiglia dalle mani di Lance e portandola alle labbra, iniziando a bere per ripicca e dimostrando con i fatti tutto il contrario di quanto stava in realtà dicendo a parole. Non potendo sopportare oltre, le mani di Shiro si strinsero attorno alla bottiglia e gliela tolsero con forza, in un gesto tutt’altro che materno.

**-Keith, smettila! Questa ridiamola a Lance.-** esclamò il più grande, ripassando la bottiglia a un Lance dall’espressione preoccupata, di chi si era inevitabilmente trovato in mezzo a tutto il trambusto.

**-Non ha senso questo tuo comportamento Shiro. Lasciami in pace.-** disse Keith, riprendendo la bottiglia.

**-Keith. Basta. Non hai niente da dimostrare. -**

La bottiglia passò di nuovo a Lance, sempre più confuso; si vedeva chiaramente che il ragazzo cercava in tutti i modi di non dare a nessuno dei due l’idea di essere dalla loro parte, perché schierarsi in una situazione del genere voleva solo dire entrare in una discussione di cui non voleva proprio avere un bel niente a che fare, soprattutto con quei due soggetti.

**-Non voglio dimostrare un bel niente!-** urlò di nuovo il ragazzo, riprendendo la bottiglia per l’ennesima volta.

**-E allora perché ti stai comportando come un bambino in cerca di attenzione?!-** urlò Shiro, esasperato dalla situazione.

Attorno a loro non si muoveva più nulla, solo la musica continuava a tutto volume, ma le grida dei due si riuscivano a sentire forte e chiaro anche per gli altri più lontani.

Era una situazione assurda che Shiro e Keith stessero litigando e che tutti i presenti non potessero fare a meno di guardare quanto accadeva tra i due, come ipnotizzati, evitando di proferire una parola che potesse alterare quel debole equilibrio tra i due.

Allura si era aggrappata al braccio di Lotor, che guardava i due ragazzi come se fossero lo spettacolo più strano che avesse mai visto, non capendo cosa ci trovassero tutti gli altri in quel dramma, che anzi, non lo entusiasmava per niente e avrebbe preferito tornare a concentrarsi sulla fisica e sugli spazi complessi. Allo straniero non ci era voluto che un istante per capire che tutti e due erano completamente ubriachi e si stavano urlando contro tutto quello che gli passava in testa, probabilmente anche senza un reale motivo.

Pidge, invece, aveva scosso la testa e aveva continuato a osservare la scena, divertita e preoccupata allo stesso momento. Essendo una delle poche creature sobrie della stanza, riusciva anche lei a capire che quei due erano completamente annebbiati dall’alcool e che litigare era la decisione peggiore che avessero potuto prendere quella sera, soprattutto perché stavano solo dando spettacolo.

Hunk aveva invece continuando a servirsi al tavolo dei dolci, quasi ignorando l’accaduto, conscio che i due non sarebbero mai finiti a litigare per davvero.

**-K… Keith?-** domandò Shiro, già pentito per quello che gli aveva detto e spaventato a morte dalla faccia dell’altro alla reazione per le sue parole.

Keith, che non aveva ancora risposto all’ultima domanda di Shiro, abbassò gli occhi di scatto e si voltò, scappando verso la sua stanza, sbattendo la porta dietro di lui.

**-Cazzo…-** per Shiro fu come svegliarsi da un sogno fatto da qualcun altro, si guardò intorno, realizzando che tutti lo stavano fissando. Era imbarazzato per aver dato spettacolo e dispiaciuto per quello che aveva urlato a Keith, indeciso su cosa poter fare in quel momento.

Si voltò verso Matt e incrociò il suo sguardo, l’altro scosse la testa come a voler dire di lasciar perdere e con un gesto del capo gli indicò la stanza dove era fuggito Keith.

Attorno a lui iniziarono ad alzarsi le voci dei più coraggiosi, o di quelli che meno conoscevano le dinamiche tra i due, che avevano ripreso a parlare tra loro come se niente fosse avvenuto. Lotor sbuffò e fece spallucce fra sé e sé, per poi avvicinare il bicchierino a uno sbigottito Lance per chiedergli dove poter trovare altro alcool.

Shiro fece un passo, dapprima ancora insicuro se raggiungere l’altro nella sua stanza o rimanere con gli altri, lasciando a Keith il suo spazio.

Quando ne fece un secondo, tutto intorno a lui si ovattò, come se fosse sprofondato in una bolla d’acqua. Persino la musica sembrava qualcosa distante anni luce.

Capì che qualcuno stava parlandogli, sentiva un calore sulla spalla e una voce che diceva qualcosa che non riusciva però a raggiungerlo.

Quell’idea iniziale che gli era balenata in mente di non correre dietro a Keith, venne subito accantonata e i passi successivi furono come fatti da qualcun altro, ma più facili rispetto al primo, ormai sicuro di quello che voleva fare.

Voleva vederlo subito e scusarsi per quanto gli aveva detto. Non avrebbe dovuto. Era stato lui a comportarsi come un bambino trascinato dalle sue emozioni.

Scansò un paio di persone sulla sua traiettoria e raggiunse alla svelta la stanza di Keith.

Posò la mano sulla maniglia e attese per un momento prima di abbassarla. La testa continuava a girargli e a essere annebbiata, ma sapeva quello che voleva.

_“Nessun rimpianto.”_ si disse, per poi abbassare la mano.

 

Si aspettava di trovare la porta chiusa a chiave, quindi ci mise forse più forza di quanto volesse, entrando nella stanza e richiudendola subito dopo dietro di lui, lasciando che la musica diventasse meno prepotente e asfissiante.

Keith era seduto sul letto, con le gambe incrociate e la bottiglia sospesa a mezz’aria verso le sue labbra, sorpreso dall’ingresso di Shiro.

Al più grande scappò un sospiro di sollievo. Non sapeva perché, ma era convinto che l’altro stesse piangendo per quello che gli aveva detto e se fosse stato così non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

**-Vattene.-**

Shiro sorrise come se lo avesse appena accolto con un abbraccio e sospirò, con la testa che continuava a pulsare fastidiosamente.

Keith si alzò goffamente in piedi, tenendo la bottiglia tra le mani, traballando verso di lui con la solita espressione arrabbiata sul viso.

Quanto era riuscito a mandare giù prima che lo raggiungesse?

La risposta nella sua mente era una sola, troppo ma sapeva anche che stava cadendo nello stesso impasse della discussione di poco prima.

Keith non era un bambino, se voleva bere e sentirsi male poteva farlo e Shiro non era suo padre, quindi non poteva proibirgli di fare niente.

Poteva fare solo una cosa.

**-Ti ho detto di andartene Shiro.-** sibilò il ragazzo per la seconda volta, guardandolo con gli stessi occhi taglienti che riservava agli avversari durante le partite di calcetto all’università.

**-Sai che non me ne andrò.-**

La faccia di Keith si fece più rilassata ma sempre irritata dalla presenza dell’altro.

**-Non l’hai mai fatto.-** disse, la voce sottile che somigliava quasi a un pigolio: **-Ci sei sempre stato.-** aggiunse, fermandosi davanti a lui e abbassando lo sguardo.

Shiro sapeva perfettamente a cosa si riferisse l’altro ragazzo e un sorriso gentile si affacciò sul suo volto, sperando che potesse raggiungerlo.

E in quel momento capì che doveva scusarsi con lui, perché altrimenti non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

**-Keith…-** iniziò Shiro, cercando le parole giuste: **-Non volevo dirti quelle cose davanti a tutti.-** disse, guardandolo negli occhi, trasmettendogli il dispiacere per aver iniziato una scenata davanti ai loro amici.

**-Mi consideri solo un bambino in cerca di attenzione…-** sussurrò, obbligando Shiro ad avvicinarsi ancora di più, perché il suo tono diventava sempre più basso.

Capire le sue parole era difficile ma il ragazzo tentava di lasciare la musica fuori dalla stanza per comprendere al meglio quanto Keith stava dicendogli.

**-No…-** tentò di spiegare, portando le braccia sulle spalle di Keith, scuotendolo appena e facendogli un sorriso incoraggiante: **-Non avrei dovuto toglierti il bicchiere e intromettermi… o almeno, non in quella maniera. Sono stato impulsivo e invadente.-**

Keith non rispose ma la bottiglia gli scappò dalle mani, cadendo sul tappeto con un rumore sordo, senza fortunatamente infrangersi in mille pezzi.

Il più grande la osservò non versare nemmeno una goccia e poi ritornò a guardare l’altro, strinse i denti e capì che forse non era il momento giusto, ma ormai aveva preso coraggio per andare avanti e aggiungere qualcosa che forse avrebbe dovuto dire già da qualche tempo.

**-Quando ti ho visto sorridere a Lotor…-** si fermò, cercando le parole giuste per fargli capire la situazione. Sapeva che se avesse continuato il discorso avrebbe messo in discussione quella che era la loro amicizia e si sarebbe arrivati a un punto in cui sarebbe o finita o, in un certo senso, cambiata.

**-Shiro, io…-** sussurrò Keith, portandosi una mano alle labbra e l’altra sul petto di Shiro, stringendo la sua camicia, cercando di spingerlo via, il ragazzo però non rilassò la stretta sulle sue spalle, tenendolo inchiodato sul posto.

**-Mentre sorridevi a Lotor, mi sono sentito come se mi stessero derubando di qualcuno. Qualcuno di importante. Io…-**

Keith, che aveva tentato di staccarsi da lui un’altra volta senza successo, sussultò e poi abbassò la testa, non riuscendo più a trattenersi, vomitandogli sulle scarpe.

Quando la stretta di Shiro si allentò, gli occhi dell’altro scioccati per quanto appena accaduto, il ragazzo ne approfittò per correre nel bagno che aveva nella stanza, lasciando l’altro pietrificato dalla sorpresa, urlando qualcosa di incomprensibile ma che non suonava particolarmente felice.

Shiro non aveva ancora compreso cosa fosse successo. Stava per dire qualcosa di importante e invece Keith… lui… gli aveva vomitato sulle scarpe.

Quando realizzò quanto accaduto, dovette fuggire dalla stanza e arrivare in fretta all’altro bagno che avevano in casa, fortunatamente libero, per abbassarsi anche lui e vomitare tutto quello che aveva bevuto quella sera, spinto dalla visione dell’altro che lo faceva proprio sulle sue scarpe.

Dopo circa un minuto con la testa abbassata sulla tazza, la rialzò, per poi appoggiarsi al lavandino, guardandosi allo specchio e facendo scorrere l’acqua, pulendosi le labbra.

Si sentiva un cretino per non essersi accorto di niente.

Il respiro era affannato, quasi come se avesse corso, ma dopo essersi svuotato si sentiva decisamente meglio. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie scarpe di tela e trattenne un altro conato, per poi ributtarsi di nuovo sulla tazza.

Una volta rialzato, tolse le scarpe con un gesto e le abbandonò nella vasca da bagno, sfilandosi anche i calzini. Fece lo stesso con i pantaloni, che mostravano schizzi che non voleva continuare a vedere, recuperandone un altro paio buttati nel cesto dei panni sporchi e poi aprì la porta del bagno, deciso nel portare a termine quella conversazione.

**-Shiro, tutto bene?-** chiese Matt, che fuori dalla porta aveva atteso che l’altro uscisse e comunicasse qualcosa.

**-Scusa Matt, ne parliamo dopo. Puoi far uscire tutti per favore? Sistemerò io domani, ma ho bisogno che tutti se ne vadano e soprattutto, che la musica si fermi.-** disse, ormai esausto da tutto quel trambusto che gli martellava nel cervello.

**-Sì, non c’è problema.-**

Shiro lo ringraziò chiedendo di scusarsi e di salutare tutti quanti, poi tornò nuovamente nella stanza di Keith, entrando ancora una volta senza bussare.

**-VATTENE!-** sentì urlare l’altro dal bagno, ma anche quella volta, non lo fece.

**-Sono io.-** era forse un’informazione superflua.

**-Shiro ti prego. Vai via.-**

Il più grande abbassò la maniglia, trovando però la porta bloccata, dato che non voleva insistere per farsi aprire e magari stare male di nuovo, decise di aspettare che fosse l’altro a uscire.

Recuperò la bottiglia a terra e la rialzò, poi, disgustato ma riuscendo a trattenersi, prese il tappeto dove Keith aveva vomitato oltre che su i suoi vestiti e lo appallottolò con un gesto, per poi aprire la finestra che dava sul piccolo balconcino comunicante con quello della cucina e buttarlo fuori dalla camera, sperando che il giorno dopo si sarebbe ricordato di buttarlo definitivamente.

Chiuse a chiave la porta della stanza e poi si sedette sul letto di Keith, aspettando che uscisse o gli permettesse di entrare. Nel frattempo la musica si era spenta e anche le voci degli ospiti diventavano man mano sempre più flebili.

Avrebbe dovuto dare parecchie spiegazioni la mattina dopo e fare le sue scuse a più di qualcuno, ma non era la situazione adatta per pensare a quelle cose. Voleva concentrarsi solo su Keith, capire come stava e se poteva, terminare quanto aveva iniziato a dire poco prima.

La porta scattò e poi si aprì poco dopo, facendo spuntare la figura del giovane, ancora più pallido del solito, una mano ancora vicino alle labbra e la faccia sconvolta.

**-Ti avevo detto di andartene.-**

Shiro sorrise: **-Come hai detto anche tu, non l’ho mai fatto.-**

Keith si sedette sul letto accanto a lui, le mani a stringere la coperta e lo sguardo che non riusciva a trovare un punto preciso dove sostare, nervoso.

Passarono circa cinque minuti in cui nessuno dei due disse niente.

**-Mi dispiace per aver vomitato sulle tue scarpe.-** sussurrò Keith.

**-Che schifo.-** rispose seccamente Shiro, ridacchiando e notando che le guance dell’altro s’imporporavano: **-Non me l’aspettavo, stavo facendo un discorso così serio.-**

**-Io ho cercato di avvisarti, ma sei tu che non volevi lasciarmi andare.-** ribatté il ragazzo seccato per quella risata.

Shiro rise un’altra volta e poi incontrò il suo sguardo, raggiungendo una delle sue mani, fermandosi a pochi centimetri, non osando andare oltre e stringerla: **-Mi dispiace di non essermene accorto.-**

Il silenziò scese di nuovo tra i due.

**-Vederti con Lotor mi ha dato fastidio.-** fu Shiro a interrompere quella volta il silenzio per primo.

Keith non rispose, ma l’altro riuscì a vederlo mordersi il labbro inferiore, come di solito faceva quando era nervoso.

Il più grande decise di ignorare quanto la sua mente razionale gli stava dicendo, di fermarsi ora che era ancora in tempo cioè e continuò a parlare, ormai deciso a non avere alcun rimpianto.

**-Vedere che gli sorridevi, mi ha dato fastidio. Capire che eravate così in confidenza…-** sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli corti, per poi guardarlo ancora: **-Mi sono sentito geloso, come se mi stessero portando via qualcuno di veramente prezioso.-**

**-Sei ubriaco.-** soffiò il ragazzo, deciso a non credere alla serietà di quelle parole, prendendo la via più facile. Shiro si voltò verso di lui, cercando il suo sguardo, allungando la propria mano e stringendo quella dell’altro.

**-Non sono mai stato più serio di ora.-**

Keith si alzò in piedi: **-Come posso prenderti sul serio dopo tutto quello che hai bevuto?-** era spaventato, Shiro lo capiva anche troppo bene, ma non gli avrebbe permesso di ignorare tutto quanto e liquidarlo come le parole di un ubriaco.

Il più grande si alzò in piedi e gli prese una mano, facendolo voltare verso di lui, attirandolo verso di sé mentre raggiungeva il suo viso.

Appoggiò appena le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro, non cercò un contatto più profondo ma si fermò nello sfiorarle, come se avesse paura di esagerare di nuovo e lasciarselo scappare dalle dita. Sperando che capisse quanto voleva dirgli.

Le ciglia di Keith si abbassarono per poi rialzarsi e guardare l’altro, stupito.

**-Mi piaci Keith. Non so più come fartelo capire.-** sussurrò Shiro a un soffio da quelle labbra che aveva appena assaporato. Non era la situazione migliore in cui avrebbe voluto dichiararsi all’altro, Keith aveva ragione, erano entrambi probabilmente ubriachi ed entrambi avevano vomitato più di quanto avevano bevuto.

Il martellare nella testa di Shiro, così come ogni altro suono nella stanza e fuori, si era interrotto. L’unico suono rimasto erano i loro respiri.

Keith aprì la bocca, gli occhi sgranati a quelle parole così dirette e le guance di nuovo imporporate.

**-Io… non credevo che. Pensavo di aver immaginato tutto, quindi anche quando... quella volta stavi fingendo?-**

Shiro rise ancora nel ricordare l’aneddoto a quale si riferiva e Keith arrossì probabilmente ancora di più. Il più giovane amava quella sua risata, non avrebbe mai smesso di ascoltarla se avesse potuto.

**-Mi dispiace. Io pensavo di essere stato fin troppo ovvio.-**

**-Beh, non lo sei stato!-** esclamò, di nuovo infastidito ma facendo spuntare un sorriso sul suo viso.

**-Rimedierò…-**

**-Farai meglio a farlo.-** sussurrò, alzando le punte dei piedi e avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui, strofinando la punta del naso su quello dell’altro: **-Perché non ti dirò che mi piaci finché non ti sarai fatto perdonare.-**

Shiro rise di nuovo a quelle parole.

**-Mi hai vomitato sulle scarpe.-** disse tra le risate.

**-Quello non conta.-**

**-Invece sì, ricorderò questa serata come quella in cui hai vomitato sulle mie scarpe…-** il suo volto si illuminò in un nuovo sorriso: **-… e in cui mi hai anche reso un uomo molto felice.-** dicendo queste ultime parole, anche sulle sue guance si accese un lieve rossore.

Keith sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato dalle sue parole. Era vero che si era abituato a Shiro e a quelle espressioni a volte un po’ troppo dolci, ma sentirgliele dire in quel momento era completamente diverso rispetto al solito.

Era un affetto diverso quello che gli stava mostrando.

**-Un po’ un controsenso.-** sorrise di nuovo e rialzò lo sguardo a specchiarsi negli occhi grigi del ragazzo, divertito nonostante l’imbarazzo.

**-Mi piacciono le cose complicate, come hai potuto notare.-** soffiò il più grande sulle sue labbra.

**-Ah sì? Sai, non me n’ero accorto.-** disse sarcastico il giovane, chiudendo la distanza tra loro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto fin qui!  
> E' la prima fanfiction che pubblico su questa piattaforma e volevo fosse qualcosa di speciale.  
> Ho lavorato molto su questo testo e l'ho rivisto in più parti, ampliandolo e sistemandolo per bene. Spero vi sia piaciuto.  
> A presto <3


End file.
